Aveu
by Plumardise
Summary: Subtilité. Cas avait sûrement du ranger ce mot non loin de la case tempêtes et tornades ou tsunami, cyclone et rafales de vent. [DESTIEL] humour chelou, ne pas juger.


**Ou suis-je ? Serait-ce… serait-ce cette chose que l'on appelle « Internet » ?**

 **Eh oui mes chers lecteurs, me voici me voilà ! J'avais disparue de la surface de la planète quelques temps, venant de déménager et étant à court de billets verts pour me payer une Wi-fi, il a fallu que je marchande pour pouvoir sortir de cette torture qui a bien trop durée.**

 **Je vous retrouve donc avec un OS assez court, l'OS en lui même fait 1111 mots (c'est pas beau ça ?) mais comme je parle inutilement ça en fait plus. Bref.**

 **J'avais envie d'écrire un peu Sam, pour une fois, et comme le Destiel est le fil conducteur de ma vie, ça a donné ceci.**

 **C'est du crack pur et dur, les personnages de sont pas OC mais je n'aime particulièrement pas la manière dont a été écrite Castiel, comme un demeuré d'Ange stupidement drôle, mais j'avais envie d'un truc léger,** **fun** **(D'ailleurs ne me jugez pas trop, l'humour n'est vraiment pas quelque-chose que je sais manier à l'écrit, je suis plutôt branché Angst, si ça se remarque pas trop)**

 **Pour moi c'est juste exaspérant, j'ai écris ça parce que je me faisais chier et que je n'arrive pas à écrire fhssifhdufrdughdt (frustration)**

 **En parlant d'écrire, j'ai actuellement dans mon cher pc d'amour que j'aime, trois fictions longues (très longues) que je posterai une fois l'écriture terminée. Mais ne vous attendez pas à que ça sorte dans le mois, je suis une tortue de l'écriture, l'inspiration est une péripatéticienne que je ne peux me payer. Juste que j'avais envie de prévenir pour vous faire languir un peu, appelez moi sadique.**

 **Bref je vais arrêter mon blabla torturant (est-ce bien français ?) et vous laisse tranquille.**

 **Les fautes son miennes, je m'en excuse et vous souhaite une agréable lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, favoriser, ou faire tout un tas de chose qu'il vous plaira.**

 **J'vous aimes fort et me tais** _ **(enfin)**_ **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sam avait prévenu Cas. Il lui avait dit ; _Cas, va doucement, c'est Dean._ ; _Cas, soit subtile, ça sera plus facile._

Subtilité. Cas avait sûrement du ranger ce mot non loin de la case _tempêtes et tornades_ ou _tsunami, cyclone et rafales de vent._

Parce que ça avait un peu eu cet effet là, quand trop tôt le matin, il s'était assit en face de Dean et avait quasiment craché _ça_ à la figure du blond.

Ça avait fait un grand bruit sourd, dans la tête de Sam. Et Dean s'était étouffé avec son café et avait craché ses tripes sur Sam.

C'était très maladroit, déjà parce que Dean avait la tête dans le cul, puis aussi parce que « _Dean, tu me plais. »_ Chanté sur un ton frôlant les toutes premières notes de la marche funèbre, c'est pas vraiment ça, c'est _pas vraiment l'idéal._ (Mais que serait l'idéal pour son frère ? Seul Dieu le savait.)

Du coup Dean avait juste failli ; _« mourir,_ _étouffé Sam ! Mon œsophage allait genre, s'entortiller et j'allais mourir noyé par … par mon propre vomis ! »_ et comme si c'était une excuse suffisante, il avait ignoré le brun et était parti les joues rouges, parce que ; _Ta gueule Sam._ (Sam n'avait pu protester devant un argument si poignant et criant de vérité) , sans un regard pour Castiel qui avait baissé la tête, un air abattu s'inscrivant sur son visage.

Sam en avait reparlé à Cas, parce que Cas foirait, finalement, beaucoup de ce qu'il entreprenait, pour ne pas dire tout.

Il avait prit le brun à part et avait réellement parlé. Que ne ferai-t il pas pour son grand frère adoré ?

Probablement rien, _mais p_ _arl_ _er_ _avec Castiel…_

Sam avait rarement parlé à un mur, ou une grenouille atteinte de trisomie, et pourtant il était persuadé que parler à Cas donnait à peu près le même effet.

\- Cas, t'as tapé un peu fort là, tu trouves pas ?

Et il avait fait ce truc là, ce truc qui fait sourire Dean, pencher sa tête comme un oiseau complètement débile. Sauf que Sam n'avait pas trouvé cela adorable, du tout. En fait, il en avait presque eu des frissons.

\- Tapé quoi Sam ? Je n'ai rien _tapé._

 _Des frissons._

Et Sam avait du soupirer longtemps, parce que le brun s'était levé et avait posé ses doigts sur sa tempe alors que Sam se dégageait en levant les yeux au ciel, dans le cosmos, loin, très loin.

\- Je veux dire, tu y es allé fort avec Dean, on avait parlé de subtilité non ?

Le brun avait prit son air impassible, un visage de marbre et articula d'un ton monocorde.

\- Sam, la subtilité ne fait pas partie de mes capacités.

Étonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Puis Sam avait juste dit à Cas de laisser couler ; _Mais, quoi ? Non Cas, tu vas pas laisser Dean se noyer ! Mais non, il n'y a pas d'eau à- Pas de rivière non plus Cas_ ; et lui avait conseillé de recommencer un peu, histoire de faire avancer les choses, de bouger un peu le cul de Dean.

Un peu.

xxx

La deuxième fois que Cas fit son petit speech, Sam n'était pas là, mais il l'avait su au claquement de porte qui avait résonné dans le Bunker et à la moue chagrinée du brun affalé dans le canapé, entrain d'écouter une stupide émission de télé-réalité, tandis que le cadet venait à peine de rentrer du supermarché le plus proche, sous la tempête de pluie qui l'avait surprise alors qu'il sortait les courses du coffre.

S'il n'avait pas été trempé de la tête au pied, avec des sacs de condiments remplis entre-autres d'eau et de carton pâte mélangé aux peu de produits emballés qui avaient survécus, il en aurait presque eu pitié.

Presque.

Il soupira.

\- Cas, tu lui as dit quoi ?

Castiel avait simplement levé son regard purement Castelien, et avait parlé avec une voix qui aurait pu paraître indifférente si l'homme ne se triturait pas les doigts, les grands yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension.

\- Je lui ai simplement dit qu'il me plaisait Sam.

\- Comment tu t'y es prit cette fois ?

Castiel soupira à son tour.

\- J'ai simplement répété cette phrase que j'avais entendu plusieurs fois à la télévision, dans des diffusions cinématographiques s'apparentant à la romance, que vous, les humains, aimez regarder.

Sam ouvrit grand les yeux, s'attendant au pire.

\- Laquelle Cas ?

Castiel se tourna vers lui, un air innocent au visage.

\- Je lui ai dit « Mademoiselle t'es charmante, tu veux une glace à la menthe ? »

Pendant une dizaine de seconde, Sam ne sut pas comment réagir.

Son être entier mourrait intérieurement de rire, autant en imaginant la tête que Dean avait dû faire que celle de Castiel, il se consumait peu à peu sous les spasmes qui le secouaient doucement, alors qu'il se mordait violemment les lèvres pour s'empêcher de flancher.

Tandis qu'une partie, infime partie, mais bien présente, avait une furieuse envie se lancer dans un mur, ou d'y lancer Castiel. Aux choix.

Il se redressa, se tenant bien droit alors qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, comptant jusqu'à dix.

\- Bon, Castiel, la troisième fois sera la bonne, parole d'un Winchester.

Le brun avait sourit.

xxx

Puis la troisième fois arriva.

Sam n'avait rien prévu, Castiel était là, en face de lui, et Dean était arrivé.

Ça n'avait pas du tout été silencieux, ça avait été un grognement de contentement qui s'échappait de quelque part lorsque Dean avait brusquement envahi la bouche de l'ange, les mains très occupées entre la hanche et les fesses de Castiel, qu'il soulevait contre le comptoir, poussant quelques gémissements rauques sous la respiration rapide du brun.

Le cadet s'était éclipsé, un immense sourire au lèvres alors qu'il envisageait, très loin dans un coin de sa tête, à se passer les yeux sous javelle.

\- Mmm, tu sais, je dirais pas non à ta glace à la menthe finalement…

Et peut être aussi les oreilles, tout compte fait.

xxx


End file.
